Importância
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ele nem tinha ideia da sua. PARABÉNS, ALLEN LINDO!


**Disclaimer: **Contanto que eu tenha o Allen...

**X**

_É hoje._

Foi a primeira coisa que pensou ao acordar. Podia ter pensado várias coisas – é hoje, dia 25! É hoje, sexta-feira! É hoje, o jeito que – erroneamente – os cristãos comemoram o nascimento de Cristo! Mas não era esse _é hoje_ que pensava. Era o _é hoje_, há alguns anos Mana me encontrou; _é hoje_, já faz tempo que sou Allen Walker. _É hoje_ – será que alguém vai lembrar?

Ele levantou e coçou os olhos e se vestiu como sempre fazia. Lembrou-se de Mana, enquanto fazia isso. Lembrou-se de como o encontrou, lembrou-se de como era tão-tão diferente do que era agora. Allen Walker sorriu e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

Ninguém o felicitou. Só o _Feliz Natal _de sempre. Mas talvez aquilo não importasse, não é? Eram seus amigos de sempre. Eram Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Komui. Todos celebrando o Natal. _Além do mais, _pensou, _eu nem nasci hoje, mesmo... Eu nem lembro de quando eu nasci. Eu só sei que Mana me encontrou hoje. _

— Allen — sentiu um cutucão nas costas e virou. Era um grupo de Finders. Allen sorriu, conhecia cada um deles. Persephone, Demetria, Abracadabra – a que o tinha cutucado –, Murder, Hee, Anne, Montagh e Nina. — Desculpa, mas nós somos curiosos e fomos mexer na sua pasta...

— O que ela quis dizer é: ela é _stalker_ e quis saber tudo sobre você — Anne cortou, com um sorriso sarcástico. Abracadabra ficou escarlate e Allen deu um sorriso meio envergonhado. O que aqueles Finders queriam?

— Bem, mas enfim — Murder foi ao encalce da amiga. — O que nós queremos dizer é...

— Parabéns! — exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo e Demetria surgiu com uma enorme caixa. Os Exorcistas e os outros Finders olhavam, tentando decifrar o que acontecia. Mas Allen nem se importava com isso. Ele só conseguia ver aqueles rostos sorridentes, alguns mais altivos, um envergonhado, outros felizes. De pessoas que ele nunca tinha nem pensado que pensavam nele.

Pegou a caixa, ainda com o sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

— Nós que fizemos — Hee e Persephone disseram. Allen abriu o pacote. Havia coisas demais lá dentro. — Esse poema foi a Demetria e o Montagh — Hee disse, quando ele tirou uma folha de papel.

— O desenho foi a Anne — Nina falou, quando Allen tirou outra folha de lá, um desenho dele vestido de palhaço e daqueles Finders levando-lhe um bolo. Sorriu.

— Mas quem pintou foi a Murder — Anne completou e Allen sorriu, porque as cores traziam vida àquele desenho.

— Persephone escreveu e Nina cantou essa música — Demetria disse, quando Allen puxou uma fita. Depois, pegou um boneco de pano. Era ele.

— Hee quem fez — Abracadabra sorriu. — E o meu presente é... ahn... — respirou fundo. — Muito abstrato. Entende? Eu... gosto muito de você e okay, não tem problema não ser recíproco, eu já sabia, tá legal? É só que é muito bom saber que alguém gosta e toma conta de você e, Allen, não só eu, mas todos nós... realmente, realmente, realmente gostamos de você. Não importa... o que aconteça, sabe? Você é o meu... o nosso... pianista preferido — e ela pulou e o abraçou com força, e Allen só teve tempo de tirar a caixa do caminho. Tão logo o abraçou, tão logo se foi.

— Feliz aniversário, Allen! — todos exclamaram e começaram a cantar parabéns. Incluindo os Exorcistas, com olhares culpados, os outros Finders, confusos e os cientistas, que olhavam com raiva para Komui que se escondia, por ter esquecido a informação.

Mais tarde, Allen estava no seu quarto. Ouviu a música, leu o poema, analisou bem o desenho, brincou um pouco com o boneco, lembrou-se do abraço. E sorriu. Nada daquilo teria acontecido se ele não tivesse seguido em frente.

_Foi hoje_, pensou, lembrando-se da magia daquele dia.

**X**

**N/A: **O negócio é: eu tô parindo essa ficlet desde que entre no PC, porque eu tô numa crise MUITO forte. E eu sei que ficou um CU, CU, CU, mas nem ligo. Eu usei vocês por causa do Allen. Sério, gente. É amor demais por esse moleque, vocês nem tem ideia. Sei lá. Valeu a intenção. Obrigada, Allen por nem ser real, mas mesmo assim, existir tanto na minha vida. (L)


End file.
